


Shogi

by Nikania



Series: Naruto/Boruto [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikania/pseuds/Nikania
Summary: Od pierwszej do ostatniej gry w Shogi między Shikamaru i Mito.Dziękuję bardzo autorce Senju Hime i Senju Heiress za pozwolenie na wykorzystanie postaci.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s) (mentioned), Nara Shikamaru & Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Naruto/Boruto [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766266
Kudos: 2





	Shogi

Kto normalny wysyłałby swoje dziecko praktycznie w środku nocy, by odebrało jakieś papierki z drugiego końca wioski? Moja mama zdecydowanie uwielbia utrudniać mi życie. Z ogromnym trudem potuptałam więc do dystryktu klanu Nara, żeby wziąć dokumenty, które Shikaku Nara miał dać Piątej. Z wielką niechęcią zapukałam w drewniane drzwi, które otworzyła Yoshino-san i pokazała mi drogę do miejsca, gdzie jej mąż się znajdował.

Zastałam go i Shikamaru siedząc przy świeczkach z planszą do shogi między nimi. 

\- Konbanwa - powiedziałam z lekkim ukłonem. - Przepraszam, że nachodzę o tej porze, ale mama poprosiła o jakieś papiery, które miał pan jej przynieść.

\- Naprawdę nie mogła zaczekać do rana? - mruknął z irytacją, bawiąc się swoją brodą.

Westchnął kiedy pokręciłam głową.

\- Umiesz grać, Mito? - zapytał, wstając. 

\- Teoretycznie - przechyliłam łepetynę, wpatrując się w pionki. 

\- Shikamaru, bądź tak uprzejmy i pokaż jej.

Usiadłam na jego miejscu, ignorując mamroty młodego Nary na temat upierdliwości tej czynności. 

\- No więc, - znudzenie w jego głosie słychać było na kilometr - to jest król - wskazał na pionek ze znakiem 王. 

\- Pionki znam - zapewniłam, wiedząc jak bardzo nieszczęśliwy był z zadania. - Zasady teoretycznie też.

Zamilkliśmy powoli wdrażając się w partię. 

\- Jak się czuje Chōji? - spytałam, by zacząć jakąkolwiek konwersację.

\- Lepiej - rozluźnił się. - Neji też dochodzi do siebie. 

\- Akurat on mnie martwił najmniej - przewróciłam oczami. 

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Przepraszam, tak w ogóle - rzekł po chwili, z niesamowitą powagą. 

Zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się o co może chodzić.

\- Za co?

\- Ta misja to była jedna wielka porażka - powiedział, gdy przesuwał złotego generała bliżej mojego gońca. - Źle zinterpretowałem sytuacje. Nie powinniśmy byli się rozdzielać. Nie powinienem był być taki nieostrożny. Gdyby Piasek się nie zjawił…

\- Zrobiłeś co mogłeś - przypominam. - Nie mieliśmy doświadczenia, żadnego przygotowania. Moja matka mogła pomyśleć, zanim…

\- Sama nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać - przerwał mi. - To cud, że żyjemy. 

\- Właśnie, skoro nie wiedziała, a ty jesteś świeżo upieczonym chūninem, my ledwo walczącymi geninami, to była głupota. 

Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał, gdy usłyszeliśmy kroki Shikaku. 

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien, że to bezpieczne? - spytałam, wskazując na butelkę sake obok planszy.

Nara wzruszył ramionami.

\- Matki nie ma w domu. Ojciec nie zwraca na to uwagi. To chcesz? 

\- Czemu nie? - podsunęłam mu swoją czarkę. - Za co pijemy?

\- Żeby uczcić twój awans - podał mi napełnioną. 

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że ty też będziesz się ze mnie śmiał. Ayane przekroczyła skalę. 

\- Słuchaj, nie wiem co jest między tobą a Gaarą, ale widocznie czymś zabłysnęłaś, że zostałaś jōninem. 

Zarumieniłam się lekko.

\- Wiesz Shika, mogłabym to samo powiedzieć o tobie i Tem.

\- Niby co jest między mną a Temari?

Rzuciłam mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Ślepy jest?

\- Jak na geniusza, Nara, jesteś idiotą.

\- Jak na przyszłą Kazehime, Senju, jesteś strasznie słabym przeciwnikiem - zbił mój rydwan. 

\- Och, zamknij się - wymamrotałam, myśląc jak zmienić temat i uratować sytuację w rozgrywce. - Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tęsknię za Naruto. 

\- Taa, zdecydowanie zbyt cicho jest tu ostatnio. Jakieś wieści?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i zbiłam jego smoka.

\- Niby tata przysyła mamie listy, ale ta nigdy nie mówi mi co w nich jest. 

* * *

\- Hm? - mruknęłam, przypominając sobie o swojej lokalizacji. 

\- Twój ruch - wskazał papierosem na planszę. 

\- O? Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się - ruszyłam się srebrnym generałem z całkowitą pewnością, że przegram.

Po co ja w to w ogóle gram?

\- Wiesz, dzisiaj przyszedł list z Suny - wypuścił dym nosem podczas analizy sytuacji.

\- Daj mi jednego - zmieniam wcześniejszą decyzję, wskazując na paczkę fajek obok niego.

Podał mi szluga wraz z zapalniczką.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stało? 

\- Obstawiam, że i tak mi powiesz - przewracam oczami.

Wzruszył ramionami i przesunął rydwan w stronę mojego króla. 

\- Chekku - powiedział z lekkim znudzeniem. - Dzisiaj zdecydowanie idzie mi za łatwo. Ogarnij się. 

Znów pogrążyliśmy się w kilkuminutowej ciszy, skupiając się na shogi i na tym żeby kiepy z papierosów nie sypnęły się na planszę. 

\- Ayane złożyła oficjalną prośbę o przeniesienie - wyjaśnił. - Wygląda na to, że zostaje w Sunie na dobre. 

\- No cóż… - milknę, by zastanowić się na doborem słów. - Jeśli jest z Kankurō szczęśliwsza…

Zerknął na mnie spod pochylonej głowy.

\- Czyli insynuujesz, że ty z Gaarą nie? 

\- Czyli insynuuję, że nie wiem czego chcę od życia.

Westchnęłam.

\- A co z Temari? Zamierzasz przeprowadzić się do Piasku?

\- Tak właściwie... - zbił jeden z moich ostatnich pionków. - Ustaliliśmy, że to Tem wprowadzi się tutaj. 

Uniosłam brew.

\- Żeby nie było - dodał, kiedy już otwierałam usta. - Mimo, że to upierdliwe jak cholera, ja zaproponowałem przeprowadzenie się do Suny jako pierwszy.

\- Świetnie, wychodzi na to, że jestem jedyną egoistką w związku - parsknęłam. - Nie sądziłam, że zostawiłaby braci. 

\- Szczerze? Ja też nie. 

Wyprostował się, wgniatając niedopałek w popielniczkę między nami. Odpalił drugiego.

\- Będziesz mieć problem z płucami - ostrzegam.

Zbił mojego ostatniego złotego generała, tym samym wygrywając rozgrywkę. 

\- Chekkumeito. A ty niby od kiedy palisz? - spytał, kiedy również sięgnęłam po następnego. 

\- Nauczyłam się przy tobie i Minami. Macie na mnie zły wpływ - dopowiedziałam z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Ale nic nie pobije Kankurō i jego pokaz palenia sunijskich cygar.

Shika odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się na łokciu.

\- Masz na myśli jego pokaz jak nie palić? Taa… Jest mistrzem w tych sprawach. 

\- Gaara nie lubi tytoniu, więc nie pal przy nim, jeśli chcesz zgrywać dobrego szwagra - poradziłam, również zmieniając pozycję na bardziej wygodną. 

\- Chyba się już do tego przyzwyczaił - wzruszył ramionami. - Mam rozumieć, że przy nim nie palisz?

\- On chyba nawet nie wie, że palę. Moja matka nawet o tym nie wie.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja po tamtym opieprzu za nieletnie picie od Piątej mam dość. 

\- Proszę cię - wydęłam usta i zmarszczyłam brwi. - Jakby to cokolwiek zmieniło. 

\- Nawet moja upierdliwa matka ostatnio przyszła do mnie z butelką, więc nic a nic.

\- To mnie akurat nie dziwi. Wojna zmieniła wszystko. Jak się trzyma? - spytałam szeptem.

\- Cóż… Jakoś sobie radzi. Jak my wszyscy. 

Pogrążyliśmy się w kolejnej ciszy, wpatrując się w las klanu Nara przed nami. 

\- A Hidan…?

\- Wciąż zakopany - kiwa głową. 

\- Nie boisz się, że pewnego dnia się wydostanie? 

\- Eee, jakoś nie - podrapał kark. 

* * *

\- A więc tutaj jesteście - powiedziała Temari, podchodząc do miejsca naszej gry. 

\- Co tam, T…? Cholera! - Nara chwycił się za miejsce z tyłu głowy, w które uderzyła. - Za co to niby było?!

\- Za głupotę - przewróciła oczami i jej wzrok skupił się na mnie. - Z chęcią zrobiłabym tobie to samo, ale Gaara pewnie chciałby to zrobić osobiście.

\- Jest tak zły? - spytałam niepewnie. 

\- Wkurwiony to mało powiedziane. Co do ciężkiej cholery robiliście na księżycu?!

\- Wiesz, Tem, jakbyś się, łaskawie, nie wydzierała i straszyła moje biedne jelenie… - Chciała mu przerwać, ale kontynuował. - To byś się dowiedziała, że po prostu wykonywaliśmy misję. Tak jak zwykle. 

\- Akurat wy musieliście się tam wybrać?

\- Gadaj z Rokudaime jak ci nie podoba - powiedziałam, wracając do rozgrywki jaką przed chwilą prowadziliśmy. 

Ruszyłam się złotym generałem, by zasłonić króla.

\- Uratowaliśmy świat, jakbyś nie wiedziała - mruknął ciemnowłosy, przestawiając srebrnego. 

\- Wiecie, że Raikage chciał zniszczyć księżyc, kiedy wy na nim byliście?

\- Gaara ponoć pisał do Naruto, żeby nie zapraszał A na ślub - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. 

Skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i usiadła między nami, obserwując planszę. 

\- Ayane zostaje w Sunie na dobre - rzekła po chwili.

\- Wiemy - odpowiedziałam. - Rozmawialiśmy już o tym z Shiką. 

\- Ja przenoszę się do Konohy.

\- To również wiemy. - Przestawiłam oszczepnika. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że do czegoś zmierzasz. 

Jej wzrok powędrował znowu na mnie.

\- Gaara nie będzie miał serca, ale pewnie też będzie chciał poruszyć ten temat z tobą. Wieczne podróżowanie między wioskami jest upierdliwe, nawet jeśli to nie ty to robisz. 

Zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię.

\- Gaara jest Kazekage.

\- To coś zmienia? - Shikamaru uniósł brew. 

\- Wszystko. - Wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Wiem, że na pierwszym miejscu u niego zawsze będzie wioska. Wiem, że mnie kocha. Wiem, że bycie Kage jest dla niego ważne. Nie mam prawa kazać mu wybierać między mną a Piaskiem. Nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że dla mnie rzuciłby wszystko. A on… - zbiłam złotego generała Nary smokiem i próbowałam nie mówić zbyt szybko, ale to mi się chyba nie udało. - On nie ma prawa oczekiwać, że będę Hinatą, która zapewne będzie typem posłusznej, skromnej, żyjącej w cieniu męża Kage żony. Nie ma prawa oczekiwać, żebym zrezygnowała z bycia shinobi, bo on się boi, że broń Kami, coś mi się stanie i powinnam być czekającą z obiadem małżonką, aż on łaskawie wróci do domu. Mogę wyjść na egoistkę, ale, do jasnej cholery, ja też chcę być szczęśliwa i spełniona w życiu. 

Zapadła kolejna dłuższa cisza, podczas której zdążyłam wygrać po raz pierwszy grę, ale byłam zbyt rozemocjonowana z powodu mojego wcześniejszego wywodu, żeby świętować.

\- Więc czego od niego oczekujesz? - spytała cicho Temari.

\- Chciałabym wiedzieć. 

* * *

\- Chwila, to wy sobie mogliście po prostu palić i pić, i nikt wam nic nie powiedział? - spytał Shikadai.

Partię, która rozgrywała się między mną, a Shikamaru postanowiły przerwać nasze cudowne dziatki, które właśnie wróciły z misji.

\- A spróbujcie tylko brać z nich przykład - warknęła Tema, podając mi i jej mężowi sake, przy okazji pociągając swojego syna na ucho.

\- Och, bo ty w Sunie byłaś święta? - Głowa Narów przewróciła oczami.

Ignorując zalążek ich kłótni, postanowiłam odpowiedzieć na pytanie dzieci.

\- Wiecie, za naszych czasów panowała trochę inna moralność. Swego czasu było nawet powiedzenie “odpowiedni wiek do zabijania - odpowiedni wiek do picia,” biorąc pod uwagę jak niebezpieczne misje dostawaliśmy będąc zaledwie dziećmi i jak krótkie życie wiedli shinobi. Oczywiście, jeśli się nie mylę, Yondaime wprowadził już zasady co do wieku, ale część naszych rodziców po prostu to ignorowała. 

\- A dlaczego my tak nie możemy? - spytała Karura, siadając obok mnie.

\- Bo w naszej generacji są sami odpowiedzialni rodzice, prawda? 

Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

\- Dobra, dość tego - powiedziała Temari, uspokajając się i wstając. - Shikadai, pragnę ci przypomnieć, że rano jedziemy do Suny, przydałoby się, żebyś nie przesiedział całej nocy. 

\- Musimy? To takie upierdliwe - wymamrotał i ociągająco skierował się do wejścia do salonu.

\- Tak samo jak ty i twój ojciec - mruknęła, wychodząc za nim. 

\- Karura, co powiesz na jutrzejszy trening? Egzaminy na chūnina się zbliżają.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy poczochrałam jej czerwone włosy.

\- A nauczysz mnie rasengana? - zapytała podekscytowana.

\- Umm… Pomyślę… - Postukałam palcem wskazującym w brodę. 

Widocznie tyle jej wystarczyło, bo szybko wstała, pożegnała się i wręcz wybiegła z domu Narów. 

\- Odpuszczamy sobie dzisiejszą partię, Shika?

\- Dokończymy innym razem. Może po egzaminach? Mamy teraz z Naruto w chuj roboty i n...

\- SŁOWNICTWO!

Podskoczyliśmy słysząc wrzask siostry Kazekage.


End file.
